Return To Me
by Katriona
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and even Paige have all wished at one point or another for a way to bring their oldest sister back to life. They get exactly that when they inadvertantly cast a Power of Three spell. The catch? Prue has no memory of anything that happened a


Return To Me  
  
Summary: Piper, Phoebe, and even Paige have all wished at one point or another for a way to bring their oldest sister back to life. They get exactly that when they inadvertantly cast a Power of Three spell. The catch? Prue has no memory of anything that happened after the morning of the day she died.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Don't sue me, because that would be so not cool.  
  
A/N: As you well know by now, the fics with the most reviews get the most attention from me. If you want to see an update, let me know.  
  
****************  
  
Piper Halliwell sat cross-legged on the attic floor, in front of four tall, white candles arranged in a triangle, with the tallest in the center. It was exactly three years since the death of her older sister, Prue. So much had happened since then, Piper didn't think she could go on alone. She needed her big sister. She knew it was almost impossible to bring her back with magic, but she needed to give it one more shot. She couldn't explain it, but she had to try.  
  
With a slightly unsteady hand, she lit the four candles, then picked up the paper she'd written the incantation on. She'd found the spell in an old book, almost as old as her family's own Book of Shadows, that she'd picked up at a garage sale recently. Something about the book had seemed to call to her, and so she'd brought it home, hoping against hope that this would be the one thing that worked.  
  
She took the only other things the spell called for, a small metal bowl and an athame, and laid them carefully in front of her. Rolling up one sleeve, she used the athame to make a small cut in her right index finger, and held it over the bowl. She counted one, two, three, four drops of blood, then quickly reached for a tissue to clean up her hand. Not bothering to even pause long enough to get a band-aid, Piper pressed the tissue to her finger and started chanting.  
  
"Flesh and blood you are to me,  
  
Where once were four there now are three,  
  
The greatest of magic will restore,  
  
And bring you back to us once more."  
  
As soon as Piper finished the spell, she heard Wyatt crying downstairs. Already skeptical of whether the spell worked, Piper sighed as she got up, and went downstairs to check on her son. She didn't notice that as she walked past, one of the candles was snuffed out...  
  
  
  
Phoebe Halliwell slipped in through the front door of the manor, careful to be as silent as possible. She didn't want her sisters to know she was home. She didn't want to have to explain to them what she was about to do.  
  
Quietly, she hurried up to the attic. After she'd locked the door behind her, she leaned against it, giving herself time to think. She wasn't sure what made her want to do this, to attempt the impossible. She was going to try and raise the dead. It seemed crazy, even to her, but then, everything that had happened the past six years had been crazy. Her sister's dead - well, that was downright insane. But now, she might have a chance to make it right.   
  
She'd found the book on the coffee table in the living room, just sitting there, as if someone had been reading it. She'd picked it up, out of curiousity, and starting flipping through it. That was when she'd came to the spell that could make everything alright again. She'd jumped at the chance, but decided not to tell her sisters. It was best not to get their hopes up, in case it didn't work. Phoebe knew there was a good chance it wouldn't work. She didn't let herself think about that. She quickly pulled out the list of items she'd need, and was surprised to find them sitting out in front of her already. Still, she didn't think much of it. Probably it had been one of her sisters trying some new spell or potion, after all, they did it enough. Shrugging it off, she lit the one burnt-out candle, cut her finger with the athame, squeezed four drops of blood into the bowl, and started the spell.  
  
"Flesh and blood you are to me,  
  
Where once were four there now are three,  
  
The greatest of magic will restore,  
  
And bring you back to us once more."  
  
Phoebe stiffened as soon as she uttered the last line. There were definate footsteps on the stairs. She quickly unlocked the attic door, then ran across the room to the open window. Checking to make sure no one was outside, she levitated safely down to the ground. She didn't notice that in all her rushing back and forth, two candles had gone out...  
  
  
  
Paige Matthews stepped carefully into the attic, her eyes falling on the open window at the other end. A moment ago, she could have sworn she'd heard someone, but now she wasn't so sure. She shrugged it off as paranoia, and focused on the task at hand - casting the one spell that could give her what she'd wanted since the day she'd shown up at Prue's funeral.  
  
She had no idea whether the spell would really work. She'd found it in a book left carelessly on the living room couch, by Piper or Phoebe or perhaps even Chris. It could be a real magic book, but for all she knew, it was just something one of her sisters had bought for kicks and she was wasting her time. She didn't think that was the case, though she couldn't explain why she'd been so drawn to the book. All she knew was that she'd spent the past three years wishing for time with the eldest sister she'd never known, and if she had the chance, she had to take it.  
  
With the thought of finally meeting Prue to strengthen her resolve, Paige sat down in front of the four white candles. She didn't think it was odd that all the components of the spell were laid out before her - she was so excited, she scarcely noticed. Quickly, she lit the two that were out, then cut her right index finger with the athame and squeezed four drops of blood into the bowl. Her four drops mixed with the eight from her sisters, and she started chanting.  
  
"Flesh and blood you are to me,  
  
Where once were four there now are three,  
  
The greatest of magic will restore,  
  
And bring you back to us once more."  
  
Paige paused after completing the spell, wondering if it had worked. She didn't feel any different. Everything looked the same. However, when she got up to leave, three of the four candles were blown out. Only the tallest one in the center was left. 


End file.
